Halo Academy
by Trainkrazy
Summary: John is a student at the UNSC Academy of Military Science, secretly a prodigy because of his mysterious parents who worked with ONI. Now since the death of his parents he has been put to the academy to learn what it is to be a soldier.


Enrollment

I do not own Halo or it's characters!

Italicized portions are John thinking.

* * *

John's eyes slowly opened as he felt the decrease in speed of the carrier, he got up and looked out the window and discovered that they had re-entered normal space. He walked over to the dresser where his uniform was stored, up ahead was Genesis-1 a planet discovered by the UNSC almost identical to Earth but completely barren. This became the home of one of the most pristine academies ever created by human hands, the UNSC Academy of Military Science.

_We must be approaching the planet._ John reached for his belongings and went into the corridor, he only carried a few items a large green steel box on wheels with a padlock and his duffle-bag. One of the officers came down the hall to signal the other trainees that they had entered normal space, John walked past the man and went towards the main hanger to board his assigned Pelican and go planetside.

As he walked into the hanger techs and other personel were bustling about getting the transports for the students ready. John noticed the pelican he was assigned to, it had a blood red dragon painted across the front of the bird. The pilot was jogging around his ship making sure that it was good to go, John walked up to him with his gear in hand.

"Is this Pelican 470?" John shook the mans hand, a sign of respect before the time of space travel.

"Yes, you one of the trainees?" The man had close cropped blond hair with a scar running down the right side of his face.

"John sir, I've been assigned to your Pelican."

"Alright, go ahead and load your stuff, we will leave in about fifteen minutes. Wonder if the other trainees will be this punctual." He gave John a sideways grin and motioned towards the hatch.

John walked up into the Pelican and put his stuff on the cargo shelf above the seats, the duffle-bag was easy but the green container he had gave him a bit of trouble considering the great weight of the case. Once he loaded his stuff he strapped into one of the seats and waited for the other trainees. He was surprised to see some of the other trainees so soon, two male trainees walked up into the Pelican with their stuff and began to load it. As the two sat down the tallest one reached out in a handshake to John.

"Names Samuel, but I prefer Sam, whats yours?" John returned the shake.

"John, nice to meet you."

Sam motioned to the other trainee. "This here is Fred, he's not as talkative." Fred gave a slight wave towards John.

Fred spoke to John. "So what brings you to UNSCAMS?"

"Parents both killed, the UNSC noticed my skills and decided to send me here than to a shelter home."

Sam looked at John. "Damn, thats tough man, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I don't ever think about it." John leaned back and let his head hit the bulkhead. A couple minutes later the rest of the trainees trudged onto the Pelican, some of them in their dress cloths, some of the not. Each of them loaded their things and sat down, the pilot then came into the Pelican and looked at each trainee.

"No fighting on this flight trainees, save that for the Academy." The pilot walked to the cockpit and started up the Pelican. "This is 470, requesting clearance to leave hanger."

_"Request acknowledged, you are good to go for departure."_

"Thank you dispatch, firing up." The Pelican slowly exited the hanger and flew towards Genesis-1, the recruits shifted with the force of the acceleration. The plane began to heat up as it entered the atmosphere and the trainees began to sweat in their dress uniforms. Almost as soon as it began to heat up it cooled down as the Pelican broke the cloud barrier and went for the landing pad at the Academy.

A man down on the landing pad waved the Pelican towards the pad to land. The Pelican hovered for a second before it smoothly landed onto the ground, the engines then shut down as the pilot was checking the system before he himself went to the bay and opened the door for the trainees to exit. John, Sam, and Fred were the first to get up and trudge down the ramp onto the hard pavement.

"Nice, solid ground." John exhaled as though he had been holding his breath the entire flight.

"You don't like space travel?" Sam had turned around. "Do you have a bunk?"

"No to both, I was planning to get one when I wanted to drop off my stuff." John hefted his large package and his duffle-bag.

"Well forget registering, you can bunk with us, if you want to." Sam gave him a confident grin.

John wasn't expecting such hospitality from the other cadets. "Alright, thanks."

* * *

The group went into the main lobby of the dormitories and got John registered to Sam and Fred's room and the three went upstairs to drop off their stuff.

The room was very spacious, plenty room for all three of them, there was a bunk bed on each wall, Fred dropped his stuff on the top bunk on the right side of the room, Sam took the left top bunk and John moved his large case to the side of his bed and threw his duffle-bag onto his bed.

Sam glanced at John's package. "What is in there?"

John looked at the container. "Dunno, it was a gift from my dad, before he died. He worked for ONI so I assume that it is something important, I have no idea what the password is, he just left a note saying 'you'll know when to use this, but I pray that you won't have to.' So basically, I've been dragging this around since then."

Sam now eyed he container curiously. "Do you want us to help you find the code?" Fred silently nodded his head in agreement, looking at the box.

John shrugged. "Sure, why not."

* * *

John awoke the next day and slowly sat up in his bed, he stretched and threw his feet to the floor. Sam and Fred were still asleep, which wasn't surprising considering it was five o-clock in the morning and classes began at eight. He got into his jogging clothes and went out to the track at the academy for a long jog to begin his morning. The academy was entirely quiet, the only activity was the wind in the trees.

John slowly jogged towards the track, thinking the entire time there. He always had found time to think and he realized he thought a lot. As he approached the track he noticed two other figures running on the track, they were female by the form of their running.

_Great, guess I better ignore them._ John started with a slow jog and creeped towards a run, he passed the girls a couple of times and eventually came to a halt on one of the benches, sweat poured down his back and face. He checked his wrist-watch. _Six-thirty, well I think that is enough for now, I shouldn't tire myself._

The girls approached him as they had been working out as well. The first one sat down beside John while the other one stood. The girl beside him had long brown hair and the girl standing had blood red. The brown haired girl spoke to John. "Hey, you sure can run!" She was taking deep breaths and drank a bottle of water that she had brought, she offered one to John.

_Who are these people?_ John accepted the water bottle and slowly drank from it. "Thank you, my names John." He offered a hand shake. She looked at the hand and gave a firm shake in return. "Kelly. This is Linda." The red-haired girl gave him a smile and a small wave.

"You two jog up here every morning?" The two girls nodded. John got up and stretched. "Well I had better get back to my dorm, I need to get cleaned up before I go to class. Nice to meet you two."

Kelly got up. "See you tomorrow." Linda stretched and the two walked away back to their dormitories.

_They seemed pretty nice._ John looked at the two as they left the track and began to walk to his room to get his things and get cleaned up. John got back to his room and opened the door, Sam and Fred were still asleep as John got his things. He walked back out and closed the door and went towards the shower-room, the water was warm since no one had used up the hot water, but even then John cleaned himself completely in five minutes and went to dry off and brush his teeth.

When John came back to the room Sam and Fred were beginning to stir. "You two had better get to the showers while there is still hot water." The two slowly got out of bed and grabbed their things to go and clean. They left the room and John began to put on his uniform. _Classes begin in about forty-five minutes, that should be plenty of time to get to class._ John left the dorm and went to his first block class which took up most of the morning, he looked at the map of the academy and made his way towards his classroom. No one of course was in there besides the professor, John sat down in a seat towards the back.

The professor looked surprised. "Well, I wasn't expecting anyone yet, you sure are early." The professor went back to her board and began downloading the lesson for the day. One of the academies AI's appeared on a holo-projector and checked the lesson, she looked to the back of the classroom and saw John sitting there, waiting.

The AI had the appearance of a young woman, with shoulder length hair and was 'naked'. She looked curiously at John. "Why are you in class so early, usually academy students come in about five minutes before class?"

John didn't know how to reply to the AI, so he simply responded. "I needed time to think, ma'am."

The AI appeared on the mini projector that was on every one of the desks in the class, she smiled at John. "Please, theres no need to call me ma'am. My name is Cortana, what's yours?"

John looked at Cortana. "My name is John."

Cortana simply kept smiling. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you John."

The professor spoke to Cortana. "Cortana will you please run through the lesson again and check for any cheat programs that the students might have tried to sneak in."

Cortana nodded her head. "Yes Doctor Halsey." With that Cortana disappeared from John's desk.

Dr. Halsey spoke to John. "Cortana seems to have taken an interest with you John, you should be happy, it's very rare that she's interested in one of the students."

John sighed as he put his head on his desk and waited for class to begin.

As the students filed in John noticed that the guys in the class were at a three to one ratio. More and more girls were coming in and sitting down. Though he didn't really care about it that much, he only wanted class to be over, so he just went through it as he would any other classes, even though half of the girls that walked in stared at him. _What the hell are they looking at? Do I have something on my face?_

Once the class sat down Doctor Halsey began her lecture on some basic trigonometry John laid his head back and waited, he had already been put through courses as easy as this because of his father and mother, he never did figure out why they had put him through such an extensive childhood and adolescence. He was always home-schooled because his dad didn't believe that the teachers at the local schools could do as well as him. So he had been taught loads of advanced mathematics before people of his age were even into algebra.

Education wasn't the reason he was at the academy, the UNSC brought him here to learn what his father couldn't teach him, live combat simulators, the arena where teams would fight each other for one another's flags, field medic courses, and many other military based classes, these were just fillers and reviews so he wouldn't be wasting his time.

Before he knew it class was over and people were getting up from their seats. John slowly rose from his seat and grabbed his backpack and went towards the mess hall, though it wasn't lunch, many people didn't have the time to have breakfast and since there was a forty minute interval between classes John figured he might as well grab some grub.

* * *

The cafeteria was crawling with students, all different cultures, ethnicities and languages, the mess hall was very large, tables were everywhere and people were filing into the kitchen where everybody was getting food.

John waded through the mess and moved to the lunchroom, he saw Fred and Sam sitting in the corner and they waved over to him.

"Man, getting through that looked to be pretty tough, we were in Calculous, thank heavens it was close to the mess hall, I don't know how you managed getting through all of the people."

John grinned. "Yeah well, it dosen't really bother me that much."

As the three were eating John couldn't help but notice that the two girls he saw from this morning were having trouble finding a place to sit, Kelly glanced and saw John, he waved to her to come over.

When they sat down John introduced them. "Sam, Fred, this is Kelly and Linda, I met them this morning on the track."

Sam gave a wave. "Hows it going."

Fred didn't say a word.

Linda kept her eyes on her food for the duration of lunch while Kelly was striking a conversation with the guys.

John checked the time and noticed it was about time to get to the next class. Kelly looked at him as he got up. "We should do this everyday, sit at this table I mean." Fred and Sam didn't mind so John agreed to it.

John and Sam walked towards their class and Fred, Kelly and Linda left the opposite side of the lunchroom.

Sam gave John a pat on the back. "I like those girls, they seem pretty nice!"

John simply shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

Author's Note: I will say right now to all Halo fans who are reading this, there will be Covenant so don't worry, this won't just be a story about a wonderful college experience you cant have Halo without Covenant. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review.


End file.
